


Real Champion

by alrangerz



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bangalore is in the NFL, Biting, Blindfolds, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Anita “Bangalore” Williams is one of the NFL’s most valuable players who can get mean on the field, but at home with her girlfriend...that’s a different story.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, KiloWatts
Kudos: 23





	Real Champion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m super rusty at writing smut so I hope y’all can enjoy this. Also I love this rarepair.

Strong, brave, and charismatic were three words to describe Anita Williams to the T. Many soldiers and civilians looked up to her in part due to her performance in most of the NFL games. A military veteran making it to the big leagues, and on top of that, she was the first African American woman to make it professionally. They saw her as a leader of all leaders, champions of all champions, and they saw her as someone not to be crossed on the field.

It was an image she tried to keep in public, but in the privacy of her two-story, three bedroom house, things were different. Very different.

Anita didn’t live alone. No. The house was too big to live alone in, so when she bought it, she had asked her girlfriend of two years to live with her. Of course the other woman had excitedly agreed to do so. It only took a few days to make sure all of her stuff was settled in the new home, and when they were done, they celebrated with glasses of wine and a nice dinner.

That was well before the new season was set to start in September.

“Babe, when is your first game?”

Anita looked up from her spot in the kitchen. She was currently making some pasta for them to eat. It was well past the normal lunch hour, but her girlfriend decided on eating at this hour so they could eat something small later on near dinner.

“What was that, Nat?”

Nat was the nickname Anita had given her girlfriend during their friendship phase, and Natalie never got tired of hearing it. It was a lot better than being called Natalie Paquette every time they greeted one another.

“Your first game. When is it?”

“Oh, well the preseason games start next week, and the regular season begins the weekend after Labor Day.” She turned down the heat of the stove and dipped a spoon in the sauce she was making. “Come here. Try this.”

Natalie did as she was told and slid off of the stool she was sitting on to stand next to her girlfriend. She opened her mouth and let Anita feed her the sauce. She nodded slowly and moaned at the taste. “Wow, that is really good. What’s the secret?”

Anita chuckled and shook her head. “Not telling. It’s my grandma’s secret recipe. The only thing I can tell you is that it’s bursting with flavor because it’s made with love.”

A giggle and a playful slap on the shoulder was the response she received to her response. It was moments like these that she cherished most, and she wouldn’t trade the world for it. She wouldn’t even ask for a championship ring if it meant not being with the French woman.

“Alright, can you set the table for us? I think there is some wine in the fridge, we can use the regular glasses this time around.”

Natalie hummed in response and grabbed the plates and utensils, along with two glasses for their drinks. “Hey, there is something that I want to talk to you about.”

Anita glanced back at her girlfriend. “Yeah, sure what’s up, babygirl?”

The blonde cleared her throat and walked up to Anita, wrapping her arms around the other’s torso, slowly slipping her hand under the t-shirt she wore. “I know you don’t want us to be in the eye of the public because the NFL isn’t all that keen with their LGBT players, but I’d like to go to one of your games as your girlfriend. Not just as your friend. I’m not going to force you to come out, but I think you’d inspire a lot of people if you did.” Natalie softly ran her nails along Anita’s abdomen, relishing in the small sound she received. “Just think about it, if anything, I’ll be right there when you do it.”

“I’ll...I’ll give it some thought. I just don’t want to lose my place on the team just because I’m gay. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to tell the world, but it’s taken so much just to get where I am today.”

“I know,” the blonde sighed. “That’s why I said I’m not going to force you. Now, let us worry about that later. I am starving.”

Natalie let her go and let her serve the plates before they sat down and enjoyed their lunch of spaghetti and wine.

They took their time eating, maybe fifteen to twenty minutes before they cuddled on the couch to watch a movie and let their food settle. About halfway through the movie, Natalie had ended up in Anita’s lap with the athlete’s hands on her hips, and her own on Anita’s shoulders as they made out. The kissing lasted almost five minutes before Anita decided to trail her lips down her girlfriend’s jaw and along her neck. She gently nipped and sucked at the skin before trailing more kisses back up and under her chin.

“Would it be too much if I asked you to sit on my face right now?”

Natalie’s face became warm as her cheeks turned red. It’s not that she was embarrassed about approving the request, it just always caught her off guard whenever Anita asked to please her so.

“Uh,  _ non,  _ it is okay. Do you want to stay here or, uh, prefer the bed?”

“I don’t mind laying back on the couch. If you want us to move we can.” Anita returned to pressing kisses along the blonde’s neck, and this time, she began sucking on the skin until it turned an angry red. She had managed to leave two before she felt hands pushing at her shoulders.

“Skip the foreplay. I need you right now.”

“But-”

“No buts, trust me. I was...thinking about you during the movie…” Natalie chewed on her bottom lip as she took Anita’s hand and placed it beneath the waistband of her shorts. “You feel that? All because of you, Anita.”

Anita sucked in a breath as she ran her fingers along the younger woman’s shaved pussy, relishing in the wetness that coated her middle finger. She was already soaked and that single touch made her press her hips down, but Anita quickly pulled her hand away, and out of her shorts. She brought her hand to her face and made a show of sucking and licking Natalie’s essence off of her finger. The blonde licked her lips at the display; she absolutely loved watching Anita as she sucked her own fingers, sometimes she’d get turned on even more if Anita made her suck and lick the digits, especially after a good fingering.

“Damn, Nat. You always taste so good, babe. I can’t wait to taste you even more. Why don’t you go ahead and get undressed for me, but keep the panties on.” The request was spoken softly, but Natalie knew it was Anita’s way of showing that she was the one in control for the moment, so she listened and slid off of the older woman’s lap to take off her t-shirt and her shorts. She fixed her underwear and waited for Anita to strip down to her boxer briefs and get situated on the couch before she settled on top of her girlfriend.

“Get up for a second. Let me just slide down a little,” Anita mumbled as she moved down the couch until she was positioned directly between Natalie’s legs. She wrapped her arms around those perfect thighs and gently pulled until Natalie’s pussy was mere centimeters away from her mouth. Anita pressed kisses along the inside of the blonde’s thighs, stopping to bite at the unmarred skin. Something about seeing her marks on Natalie’s skin made her leave them, especially when a particular bite elicited a moan from her lover.

“Nita, stop teasing, please.”

Anita caught Natalie’s gaze and held it as she pulled her panties to the side and gave her pussy a nice long lick, stopping short of the sensitive nub at the top. Natalie’s breath hitched at the feeling, but it wasn’t enough to get a sound from her just yet. It was when Anita licked harder that she let out a small moan and ran her fingers through dark curly locks. It was a gesture of encouragement, a sign that she could do a little more than just lick. Before Natalie could voice her actions, she felt those lips trailing kisses along her slit until they reached her clit, giving the little bud a gentle flick, enough to get it to emerge from under its hood.

While she kept most of her attention on Natalie’s clit, the blonde leaned forward, placing her hands on the arm of the couch as she moaned and watched her girlfriend please her. She eventually melted into the pleasure and closed her eyes. Her hips were kept in Anita’s strong hold to avoid her moving too much, and she was grateful for that, because she couldn’t trust herself to stay still, especially with her body being racked by waves of ecstasy. 

They sat like that for a few minutes with Anita running her tongue through her girlfriend’s slick folds and over her clit before she decided to switch it up; she wrapped her lips around the swollen bud and began to suckle on it gently. Her actions were rewarded with Natalie crying out and cursing softly as her hips bucked against the older woman’s face. Her breathing was labored before, but now it became harder as she moaned out a mix of French expletives and her lover’s name.

Anita moaned beneath her, enjoying the sounds Natalie made, and the way she tasted. She always told herself that if she were to die right in that moment, she could die happy. Nothing made her day more than seeing the love of her life in all her beauty.

Natalie fisted Anita’s hair at the constant pressure of her girlfriend’s suckling, and she knew if Anita sucked her clit any harder she would cum right then and there. “ _ Oui, s'il vous plaît… _ I am so close, Anita. Please…don’t stop...”

Before she could beg any more she felt two fingers circle her entrance before they pressed inside of her, stopping halfway to massage her quivering walls. Natalie let out a sharp gasp and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Waves of pleasure flooded her body, and she didn’t want it to stop, but the heat in her core was beginning to build fast, and she was more than positive a single pump of Anita’s fingers would throw her over the edge. “ _ Ne vous arrêtez pas, s'il vous plaît.  _ I’m going to cum…”

Anita hummed as she curled her fingers and gave a final, hard suck, or at least until she felt those fluttering walls clench rhythmically around her fingers. The cry of her name was heaven to her ears and she didn’t want the rolling of the blonde’s hips to stop just yet, but she stopped messing with Natalie’s clit when she felt a hand tugging on her hair to pull her head away. “Fuck, you can stop…”

Natalie ran her free hand through her own hair, sighing in content when she looked back down at those dark brown eyes; gorgeous eyes in her opinion. It was one of the many things she loved about the older woman. Aside from all of her qualifying traits.

“You good, Nat?”

The question made Natalie tilt her head and until she felt Anita’s free hand wipe her face. “You were crying. Did I do something wrong?”

She laughed and shook her head, gasping momentarily when she felt those fingers sliding out of her. “Uh, yeah. I think I just got a little emotional. Thank you, for taking care of me. It felt really good.”

“Nah, babe. You’re all good, though, I might have a small request.”

“Of course, anything.”

* * *

“Are you sure about this?”

Natalie was kneeling near the edge of the bed with a bottle of lubricant in hand. Anita asked them to move to the bedroom for comfort. Her request: she wanted Natalie to take her from behind. When asked why she had been so hesitant on asking, she relayed that she wanted had wanted to try anal with edgeplay and loss of her senses. Now, the two women were no strangers to anal sex, but Anita had always been too nervous to ask Natalie to pair it with her love for being dominated.

Now, here they were with Anita on her back, a blindfold over her eyes,wrists cuffed in front of her, and Natalie making sure her fingers, and Anita’s hole, were slick enough to make it an easy and comfortable start. She set the bottle on the side of the bed and scooted forward. “You might have to turn onto your back. Yeah, like that.” She sat back on her ankles and rubbed her fingers along the puckered hole, waiting for her partner to relax completely.

“Go ahead, babe.”

“Let me know if it becomes too much.”

She waited for the nod of agreement before she started with a single digit, pressing it in slowly until her knuckle was pressing against the entrance. “You okay,” Natalie asked.

Anita moaned softly. “Yes, I’m fine. You can keep going, please don’t hold back. I can take it.”

Natalie hummed and pulled out slowly before thrusting back in roughly. A sharp cry was the response, but she wasn’t told to stop, so she began a simple rhythm to get Anita ready for her second finger. When she felt those hips pushing back against her hand, she indulged her lover and added her middle finger into the mix, licking her lips when she heard her name fall from Anita’s lips. She could hear the slight hitch in her breath as it became labored with each passing minute. Maybe she could add a third if Anita asked nicely. Surprisingly, it only took a few minutes of their steady pace before Anita asked for more. “Please Natalie, I need more. I’m close.”

“Already? I haven’t been touching you that long. Maybe you enjoy being at my mercy. Is that it?”

Anita tilted her head back and shook her head. “No, fuck...you feel good inside me.”

Natalie smirked to herself before she stopped as soon as Anita let out that final whine right before she cums. Instead, she heard a whimper, followed by the slight wiggling of hips against her hand.

“I told you before we started that you can seek release when I tell you. Now, stop moving and don’t cum until I say so. I don’t like to repeat myself.”

“Yes, ma’am,” was the hasty reply. Anita shifted slightly to take some of the weight off of her shoulders; she was now laying on her forearms.

“I’m going to start again.”

Natalie pulled her fingers almost all the way out before pushing them inside once more to pick up that previous rhythm. She’d be lying if she said her wrist wasn’t starting to cramp at the angle, but the constant noises were worth it. She felt the walls around her fingers constrict several times before she heard that whine once more. She immediately pulled out and rubbed Anita’s backside to keep her calm and relaxed. “You’re doing such a good job, Nita. Just a little longer, I promise. I’m going to start slow again, tell me if I do anything wrong.”

Anita nodded against the headboard. “I trust you.”

The blonde smiled and slipped her fingers back in for the third time, only adding a third finger in the middle of her thrusting. She did it slowly, gently, making sure to not hurt her lover, who was now moaning without care. Her body was alight with the flames of desire that only Natalie could extinguish. She lifted her head and spoke.

“Fuck, Nat…please. Deeper.”

A choked gasp left the sports star when she felt the rest of Natalie’s fingers slide further into her. Her own hands gripped the bed sheets tightly. She felt full, like she was about to be split in half, but it was such a delicious pleasure. Her brow furrowed deeply and her mouth opened in a silent scream when Natalie started curling the digits. The younger woman knew it would drive her crazy, having them brush against her insides with little movement involved.

“ _ Si précieux.  _ You are  _ une si bonne fille pour moi. _ ”

“Babe, I’m gonna cum. Please don’t fucking stop, please…”

The movement halted immediately, causing Anita to let out a whimper. She tried clenching around the fingers to at least keep herself on the edge, but her girlfriend pulled out, and she could feel the bed shifting, leaving her under the assumption that Natalie had gotten up. The blindfold over her eyes made it difficult to distinguish where her girlfriend was exactly. “Nat, what are you- oh fuck. Is that what I think it is?”

“You’re not in any place to make demands.” Natalie had taken one of Anita’s favorite toys and gently slid it along her slit, made easy by how wet she was from being edged so many times. When the toy was gently pushed inside of her, Natalie made sure it stayed there before she grabbed the small remote for it. She licked her lips and turned it on, slowly increasing the vibrations. The moan she received was music to her ears, and she decided to keep it on that setting. “You will not cum until I say so. Is that understood? I told you I’m not repeating myself.”

“Mhm!” Fuck, Natalie was so hot when she was being dominant. Something about seeing her persona completely shift when it was just the two of them versus them with others did things to the athlete.

The blonde shook her head and ran her fingers through dark curly locks before curling them to grip Anita’s hair roughly, pulling her head back to growl in her ear. “Is that understood, Anita?”

“Shit, yes. Yes, ma’am! I won’t cum until you say so. Fuck....”

“Good girl. Let me know if I need to stop in a second here.”

“Yes ma’am,” she groaned out, voice faltering as the vibrations continued.

Natalie grabbed the nearby bottle of lube and put some in her hand, slowly spreading it around the toy attached to her harness. She put a little more on her fingers and rubbed it around Anita’s puckered hole. “You were taking me so well earlier. I’m sure you’re more than ready to take me again, am I right?” She carefully slipped two of her fingers inside of the older woman, pressing in until she was knuckles deep. Her fingers curled slightly just to hear her moan.

“Yes ma’am. I’m...I’m ready.” Anita grunted and pulled against the handcuffs that kept her arms in front of her. Natalie had withdrawn her fingers and was now pressing the strapon against her girlfriend’s entrance. “Remember our words?”

“Storm to stop, snow to wait, and sunny to keep going.”

Weather conditions. 

At first Anita had laughed at that, but when Natalie had given her a stern look and explained that it was something she could learn quickly. Storm was used for stopping because storms were “bad” weather elements. Snow because people have to be cautious lest they skid off the road. Sunny was more self explanatory for the older woman, but Natalie still explained it to her.

Now, here they were with Natalie pressing slowly into the football player, moaning when she felt Anita’s ass pressing against her hips. “Sunny?”

“Sunny,” was the shaky reply. The constant buzzing of the vibrator between her legs was starting to make it hard to think, and Anita wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out on her orgasm that was quickly approaching. It didn’t help that Natalie was now starting up a small rhythm. That delicious feeling of being filled over and over caused a string of moans and curses to pour out of the older woman’s mouth, her body moving to meet the thrusts that were increasing in speed.

“Please, harder!”

Her request was granted almost immediately; she felt Natalie’s hands on her hips before her thrusts came harder and faster, causing Anita to cry out her girlfriend’s name every time the toy slipped back into her. She could feel that familiar coil tightening in her belly and she was sure Natalie could tell she was close too. The gradual increase in the pitch of her moans, the restlessness as she fucked back; they were key signs that the athlete was close. Her quiet begging for release made the blonde have a little mercy on her. She had already been denied three times, and she was confident she wouldn’t be able to stop this one. Anita pressed her face into the pillow in an attempt to muffle her cries. Everything felt so good, it was almost overwhelming; all she needed was a small push.

“You’ve been such a good girl, Anita. Cum for me, baby. Be a good girl and cum for me. I want to hear my name fall from your lips.” Natalie whispered each word right into Anita’s ear, and that was enough to make her pull against her restraints as she felt the pleasure consume her entire body, branching out from her core and surging through her veins. She let out a scream of Natalie’s name followed by curses and moans.

The thrusts never stopped, only slowed, to help the older woman through her orgasm, and when she finally came down, the vibrator was turned off and gently removed from pussy. “Stay, please,” Anita requested softly just before her girlfriend could remove herself completely. She at least grabbed the key to the handcuffs and released them from her wrists.

“You okay,” Natalie asked sweetly.

“Mhm,” came the reply. It was drawled out, a sign that a nap would be greatly needed in a few minutes. Anita lifted her head and reached back to gently push against Natalie’s stomach, a silent request for her to pull out. “You can pull out now. Just...go slow..”

Natalie nodded and slowly pulled her hips back until a small pop sounded and the tip of the dildo slipped out of her asshole. A quiet moan was the last thing she heard before Anita stretched and turned over onto her back to relax and catch her breath. “Thank you for that.”

“ _ Vous êtes les bienvenus. _ Thank you for trusting me, _ mon amour.  _ You did such a good job.”

“Mm, don’t mention it. We should get cleaned up, yeah?”

Natalie removed the harness from her hips and carefully set it on the bed before she crawled over her girlfriends body, leaning down to give her a soft kiss. “Yeah, I’ll run a bath in a few seconds, and wash everything. Do not fall asleep on me,  _ oui? _ ” She rested her hand on Anita’s shoulder and gently massaged the area. “Nita?”

Anita had been staring at Natalie with a loving look and she nodded in response, pressing a hand to the blonde’s cheek. “Yeah yeah, I hear ya. I was just thinking...I want the world to know about us. I want you to come to the banquet next weekend.”

That was a pretty bold request from Anita, but it was something Natalie was more than ready to say yes to. “But of course, though...are you sure?”

“More than sure. Natalie, I love you with everything that I am, and me keeping you a secret makes me feel awful, and I think I’m ready to show the world who Anita “Bangalore” Williams is.”

Natalie rolled her eyes but she left it at that, getting off of the bed to start the bath.

Anita laid back and stared at the ceiling, smiling softly to herself. She felt like she could take on the world, and it was all because she fell in love with a woman named Natalie Paquette.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna say this was self indulgent...but it was.


End file.
